


Breakfast

by Lucifer111



Series: Domestic Diaries [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Candles, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Other, Pancakes, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23256484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifer111/pseuds/Lucifer111
Summary: A typical morning in my domestic fantasies
Series: Domestic Diaries [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644214
Kudos: 1





	Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sarinaamy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarinaamy/gifts).



> just an Fyi, I don't expect her to be making breakfast every morning, I'm just 70% sure she's more of a morning person than me
> 
> Edit: I have been told that she can't make pancakes for shit

The retched light that filtered through the curtains infiltrated my eyelids and roused me from my dreams. The faint smell of candles and pancakes filled the air, making my being awake slightly more tolerable. I turned to reach for my lover who was currently absent from the bed, her faint warmth the only proof of her presence through the night.

Debating whether or not it was worth getting up, I settled that if I didn’t, she would have to drag me out of bed. (And while she is ever so adorable when angry, I wouldn’t hear the end of it for the rest of the day.) So Deciding it would be best to wake up on my own accord I slipped out from under the sheets. The cool morning air felt nice on my blanket warmed skin. A loose T-shirt was thrown on as my morning routine began.

I gently made my way down the stairs and towards the kitchen. Leaning against the doorway I had the perfect view of my angel; off in her own little world, humming a tune I faintly recognized from animal crossing. She finished one pancake, placing it on a stack stored on the microwave, before rebuttering the pan for the next one. 

“How long you just gonna stand there?” she said with a smirk as I traversed the kitchen to wrap my arms around her waist. Our height difference of a few inches allowed me to effortlessly watch over her shoulder as she poured batter into the pan. A soft sizzling filled the kitchen, we stood together in silence as the bubbles slowly formed, popped, and filled. 

Once the pancakes had been made, she went to set the table as I began to brew the tea. Dandelion for me and matcha for her. Our wood wich candle crackling in front of us as we ate.


End file.
